


Like You're Chasing the Truth

by okhotnik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, but very brief - Freeform, first section is maybe slightly underage?, mostly bottom!Bucky, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okhotnik/pseuds/okhotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Bucky (almost) got caught in a less-than-ideal situation and the one time they didn't care anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're Chasing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to awesomecherry, aphrodisia, catphistopheles, and witchbarnes, without whom this would not exist, much less be on the internet. Inspired by this Vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ
> 
> Formatting is hopeless I'm sorry.

1.

 

Steve rolled over, or tried to, and found himself unexpectedly pressed firmly against something warm where he’d expected cold, empty bed. “Mmph,” Bucky grunted, shifting so Steve’s elbow wasn’t digging into his back. Slightly more awake, Steve remembered that Bucky had ended up staying the night, since Sarah had to work an overnight shift at the hospital. They were about passed the age where sharing a bed would be considered acceptable if anyone else knew, but as far as anyone else was aware, Bucky slept on the couch cushions laid out next to Steve’s bed. He opened one eye, squinting at his old watch to check the time. They still had an hour or so before she’d be home.  Smiling to himself, he rolled over the rest of the way, plastering himself to Bucky’s back and slinging one arm over Bucky’s chest. Bucky made a sleepy humming noise and pulled him closer, intertwining his fingers with Steve’s and resting them near his mouth. Steve smiled again, nosing the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck and rolling his hips a little. “Steve ‘m sleepin’,” Bucky mumbled into the pillow, but his tone and the way he pressed back slightly gave him away.

 

Yeah, if them sharing a bed would be inappropriate, this was definitely worse. He slid the hand that wasn’t being held hostage up under his head to pull the collar of Bucky’s t-shirt back, mouthing at the exposed skin and knowing exactly what it would do to Bucky. Bucky let out a whine, biting Steve’s thumb as he ground his hips back into Steve’s. Steve pulled his collar out further, sinking his teeth into the back of his shoulder. Bucky let out a choked moan, clearly trying to keep quiet. Then he rolled onto his back, pulling Steve, and the blankets, on top of him. Steve opened his mouth to protest being manhandled, but found himself kissing Bucky instead, want short-circuiting his fifteen-year-old brain. Bucky moaned into his mouth, one of his hands working its way into Steve’s hair while the other slid into the back of Steve’s pajama pants. He groaned again when he realized that Steve hadn’t put underwear back on after last night. That the little shit had _planned_ this _._ Steve broke away first, working his way across Bucky’s jaw and throat with searing kisses and little scrapes of his teeth. Bucky made another needy sound, tilting his head back to expose more skin and rolling his hips up into Steve’s, desperate for contact. “Steve please,” he choked out as Steve sucked at his collarbone. He was so hard he couldn’t even begin to think straight. Steve’s hands didn’t seem to be moving from their positions in his hair and collar, so Bucky dropped his other hand to Steve’s ass. Cupping one cheek in each hand and leveraging Steve against him, sparks shot down his spine as his cock rubbed against Steve’s through their pants.

 

He needed more, so he rolled them over, pulling away so he could strip, tugging Steve’s pants down with one hand as he went. Steve pressed his hips off the bed, allowing Bucky to pull them all the way down and off his heels. Once he had Steve at least halfway undressed and was entirely naked himself, Bucky pulled the blankets back up, trying to recreate their insulated bubble. Straddling Steve’s hips, he slid his hands under his shirt, rolling Steve’s nipples with his thumbs. Steve moaned into his mouth, running his hands down Bucky’s sides then scraping his fingernails back up. Bucky shivered and dropped his hips, his naked cock finally touching Steve’s. It was too good. He wasn’t going to last long at all. He slid one arm out of Steve’s shirt, the other still teasing his nipple, and fisted it in Steve’s hair, tilting his head back. Careful not to leave bruises, he sucked his way down Steve’s throat. Whining, Steve squirmed under him, somehow managing to slide his dick against the cleft of Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned into his skin because _yeah_ , that was something he wanted. Apparently Steve agreed, as he continued rolling his hips against Bucky’s ass, sliding his hand between them to touch Bucky. Bucky curled in around Steve, both arms sliding under him to hold onto his shoulders as he tried to both rock back onto Steve and forward into his fist, overwhelmed and wanting and desperate for more. It only took a couple of thrusts before he came, spilling hotly over Steve’s fist and chest. He caught Steve’s mouth with his own in an attempt to ground himself, and Steve groaned and surged up, coming where he was pressed against Bucky.

 

For a few seconds after, they just laid there, panting into each other’s mouths, then Bucky rolled toward the wall, stretching out on his stomach. Steve wiped his hand off on the bottom sheet, then ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pushing it out of his face. Bucky made a contented noise and kissed his palm before letting his head sink back into the pillow, looking like he was about to doze off again. Steve pulled the blankets up further and stretched his arms above his head, joints popping slightly.

 

“Steve, are you up-” the door opened and Sarah stuck her head in. _Shit,_ Steve thought, rolling to face her. He hadn’t heard her come in. When had she gotten home? “Hi, did you want breakfast before I go to sleep?” Bucky stirred behind him, looking over Steve’s shoulder and therefore making himself visible. “Oh, hello James. Didn’t know you’d decided to stay the night. Did it get too cold in here? The building’s been having boiler problems,” she said, starting off on a rant about the management and how it was only October but if they were already having this problem, how was winter going to go. Bucky nodded and _mhmmed_ through it while Steve struggled to keep his facial expression neutral and his breathing even. “Anyways, if you boys want breakfast, I think we have stuff for pancakes?”

 

“Pancakes would be great, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky said, nothing in his tone betraying anything.

 

“Steve?” Sarah met his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Pancakes. Just a second and I’ll help.”

 

Sarah nodded and said she’d see them in the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Bucky listened to her retreating footsteps for a second, then pulled Steve into him, shaking with silent laughter.

 

“This isn’t funny. This is the furthest thing from funny, Buck” Steve said, squirming in feigned irritation, “You just talked to my _mother_ with cum drying on both sides of you.”

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Bucky hummed, kissing the back of Steve’s neck, “And because of it, she didn’t suspect a thing.”

 

“‘M not so sure of that. And even if she did, she’s not the biggest thing to worry about. We’ve gotta be more careful, Buck.” Steve pulled away, meeting his eyes and serious this time.

 

Bucky met his gaze, then darted forward to kiss the end of his nose. “That mean there’s gonna be another time, Stevie?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled, pulling away and getting out of bed to find clean clothes. “Let’s see if we survive breakfast, first.” He pulled on a pair of worn pants and a white t-shirt that didn’t have semen drying on it, then grabbed a shirt out of the closet, buttoning it up as Bucky watched from the bed, looking like he was already thinking of ways to get Steve naked again. “You gonna put clothes on? We take too much longer or you come out lookin’ like that and she’s for sure gonna know something’s up.” Steve crossed the room, pausing with his hand on the doorknob to give Bucky a pointed look, then slipped out of the room, calling down their short hallway to the kitchen to ask his mother how work had gone.

 

Bucky sighed and rolled out of bed, wondering if he should feel guiltier than he did about what had happened. Steve was right. They should be more careful. But Sarah hadn’t actually walked in on them and he could think of  _much_ worse ways to start a morning.

  
  
  


2.

 

Josie was a great gal. She really was. She was sweet and funny and liked to dance, and most importantly, she didn’t treat Steve like dirt. But almost as important, as far as Bucky was concerned, was that while she was interested in going steady and doing a little bit of fooling around here and there, she wasn’t interested in doin’ much more than that. Therefore she was basically perfect, because she let Bucky keep his (and therefore Steve’s) cover of being a bit of a skirt chaser without him really ever running much risk of screwing things up somehow with her or Steve. Because he and Steve both knew that he still had to date girls. Had to seem really interested in girls. Because as long as it was just Steve who didn’t have much to do with them, they were probably safe. Steve was small and sickly, and for all that Bucky felt bad even thinking it because it was so far from the way things should be, people just sort of accepted that no one was really interested. And when they were able to find him a girl too, great. For all that it killed Bucky to think about, part of him hoped Steve would find a girl for real and be happy and safe with her. And he could marry some other girl, maybe Josie, and live in the house next door or something, and it’d be perfectly alright. He liked girls just fine, if he was being entirely honest with himself. They smelled nice and had soft skin and makin’ time with them was never bad, really. It just wasn’t _Steve_. So it made it plenty easy to keep up his reputation for being a good guy. Someone girls could go exactly as far as they wanted with, without any pressure to do more.

 

Josie moaned a little into his mouth and his focus was drawn back to the present, where Josie was sitting in his lap on his and Steve’s shitty old couch and huh, look at that, he was actually hard. Which isn’t to say it never happened. Just, not as often as some other girls he’d been with expected, at least not necessarily with them. But then he usually tried not to think about Steve while he was with some girl because that seemed rude. Sometimes he couldn’t help it. The fact that Josie was coincidentally _also_ tiny and blonde might have helped too. But _Steve_ . Steve was in the other room right now, probably just waiting for her to leave. Maybe listening, hearing the soft little noises Josie made every now and then. _Maybe_ … Bucky tried to look over Josie’s shoulder to see the time. Her cab should be here any minute. Ordinarily, he walked girls home, didn’t like bringing them back, but Josie lived too far away for that to be practical, so he’d called her a cab. And offered to let her wait inside, like a gentleman, because to do anything less would’ve been either rude, strange, or both. And that was no way to treat a lady. Steve would understand. So he went back to kissing Josie, telling himself that in another few minutes he’d suggest that they go wait outside.

 

Head back in the game, he realized that Josie had started grinding against him, just a little. And that, well, that did send a bit of a shiver down his spine. Glancing at the clock again, he realized it was probably more like fifteen minutes before the cab got there, so he had at least another ten that he needed to keep Josie occupied. Not that it was really a bother. Just not what he’d most like to be doing right now. So he slid his left hand off her hip and under her skirt, slow enough that she could stop him if she wanted. And he thought she was going to do just that, as she broke the kiss to meet his eyes. “James Barnes, are you tryin’a get handsy with me?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling at him.

 

He flashes her the grin that always tended to work for him and slid his hand further under her skirt, feeling where her panties were wet, “You know,” he said, rubbing his fingers back and forth a little over the fabric, “I just may be, if that’s alright with you.”

 

“Mhmm,” she sighed, nodding and leaning in to kiss him more. She rubbed against his fingers, apparently trying to give him encouragement, and succeeding in pushing his hand against his cock as well. He let out a groan without meaning too, but Josie seemed to like it, as she smiled against his mouth. He slipped his fingers up and over the elastic of her panties, sliding his fingers over her clit and inside. She made a shocked little _oh_ noise as he crooked his fingers inside of her, but didn’t show any sign of wanting him to stop. He was going to have to work fast, although he figured his chances were good since she already seemed pretty worked up. He glanced at the clock and slid his fingers back out, tracing tiny circles around her clit and licking his way into her mouth to keep her as quiet as possible. He flicked open an eye to check the clock again. Two minutes. She started making little _mm_ noises against his mouth, each one slightly louder and higher pitched than the last, and he made a few more circles, then slipped his fingers back inside, crooking them again just in time to feel her body clench around him. He kissed her through it, then pulled his hand out, wiping it on his pants. Steve would kill him for that later.

 

“We should probably go see if your cabs here,” he mumbled against her mouth.

 

“Mmmkay,” she mumbled against his mouth, sliding off his lap and standing, straightening her skirt and running fingers through her hair.

 

Sure enough, they’d just made it downstairs when the car pulled up. Bucky kissed her cheek, said goodnight, and handed the driver enough to cover her fare home and a tip, waving as the car pulled away. He took the stairs two at a time. Steve was leaning against the kitchen table, waiting for him when he got in. “Your night sounded like it went well,” he said as Bucky locked the front door, toeing off his shoes. Bucky glanced at him, somewhat sheepishly, and went to stand in front of Steve, sliding his hands over Steve’s hips and pulling him close. He tilted his head down, lips brushing Steve’s as he responded, “‘M hoping it’s about to get even better.” Steve snorted and kissed him, looping a finger through one of Bucky’s belt loops on each side. And _damn_ if Steve wasn’t already hard where he rubbed against Bucky’s hip. Bucky groaned, tugging at Steve’s lip with his teeth. Steve obligingly opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to touch Bucky’s invitingly. Bucky wasn’t going to say no. He licked his way into Steve’s mouth, one hand leaving Steve’s waist to curl in the back of Steve’s ridiculously soft hair, another noise somehow making its way out of his body because _god_ he wanted Steve impossibly badly right now. For a brief second he pulled away from Steve’s mouth, only to hoist him on top of the table. With the few additional inches of height, their dicks were even and even through his pants the feeling forces the air from his lungs. He rolled his hips a couple of times, Steve moaning slightly louder than was probably wise against his mouth.

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, voice hoarse, but insistent.

 

“Yeah Stevie?” Bucky kissed him again.

 

“No, Bucky, seriously. Someone’s at the door.”

 

Bucky pulled away quickly, if only a few inches. Sure enough, there’s another tentative knock at the door. “Fuck,” Bucky swore quietly, attempting to straighten his hair where Steve’s fingers had mussed it and smoothing a hand over his shirt.

 

“You’re fine, go,” Steve said, sliding off the table and pushing him toward the door.

 

Bucky cracked the door to see Josie. “Hi Bucky, sorry, I left my purse,” she explained, peeking past the edge of the door and nodding toward the couch. Bucky looked left and saw it, sitting there plain as day in the middle of the couch. How had neither of them noticed it?

 

“Oh, yeah,” he said dumbly, stepping back and opening the door, gesturing for her to grab it, “Not a problem.” She slipped in, hurrying to grab the forgotten bag.

 

“Cab’s still downstairs. Oh, hi Steve," she said, quickly taking in Steve's disheveled appearance before glancing away. "Didn’t realize you were home. Well, I’d better get going. ‘Night, Bucky. Steve.” She quirked a funny half smile and slipped back out.

 

Bucky locked the door, groaning as he collapsed against it. “Oh fuck me,” he whined as he got a good look at Steve's messy hair and red lips, distraught since his dick wasn’t getting any softer and now Steve was probably going to start worrying about getting caught and -

 

“Well, I kind of thought that was the idea,” Steve said quietly, pressing against him and kissing him softly, effectively cutting off that train of thought.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, sounding slightly more hopeful than he’d intended.

 

“Yeah, I mean, if you want? I’d kind of figured you’d already - I mean, did you two not?” Steve pulled back, seeming worried he’d overstepped.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky started, sliding his arms under Steve and picking him up, grinding their cocks together almost too roughly as Steve wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky, “Does this feel like I’ve already gotten off tonight?” Before Steve had the chance to answer, Bucky was kissing him again, walking them toward the bedroom. Steve flipped the lightswitch as they passed, and Bucky kicked the bedroom door behind them, definitely not wanting to be disturbed again.

 

He deposited Steve on their bed, which was really just a mattress and box-spring sitting on the floor. Working at unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and tracing the lines of Steve's face with the other, he kissed him the whole time. "You know if I had it my way, it'd only be you, right Stevie? That you're more'n I could ever hope for? That when I'm out there with them, I'm wishin' it was you instead?" He paused to kiss Steve again and simultaneously tried to step out of his pants and drop his shirt off of his shoulders, now down to just his underwear. Steve slid his hands up Bucky's sides, letting Bucky finish whatever he's trying to get out before he responded for once. "I just," he kissed Steve desperately before tugging Steve's t-shirt off, hands sliding down Steve's thin chest reverently. He opened his mouth to start again, but instead pulled at Steve's pants, needing him laid out in front of him so he'd maybe feel a little less naked from the words he couldn't keep in. He pulled off his own undershirt and shorts for good measure, tossing it all in a pile on the floor before crowding Steve on the bed, threading the fingers of his right hand through both of Steve's above their heads and kissing him again. "I just don't want you to think you're not - that this isn't what I want. Because you're damn near perfect, Stevie," he finally got out, his whole body rubbing against Steve's.

 

Steve just nodded, relaxing under Bucky's weight. They kissed for another minute or two, and Steve watched as some of the desperation left Bucky, or at least shifted from the directionless need to something more focused. "Ready to tell me what it is you want now?" Steve asked, knowing his tone would likely help Bucky regain some focus and get them both somewhere more ideal.

 

Bucky looked up from where he'd been nosing at Steve's collarbone, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit. "If you got time to be sassin' me with that mouth, it's not nearly busy enough, Steve Rogers."

 

Steve sucked in a breath, his eyes going slightly glassy at Bucky’s suggestion, and nodded, shifting impatiently on the mattress. Grinning wickedly, Bucky reached over to grab the tin of petroleum jelly off the nightstand, letting go of Steve’s hands as he crawled up the bed. Dropping the tin near Steve’s hand, Bucky kneeled over Steve’s head and folded his arms against the wall, resting his head against them so he could watch Steve. “Well, go on then,” he commanded, voice catching as Steve kissed the underside of his balls, mouthing his way up. About the same time Steve got to the head, Bucky heard the quiet rasp of metal on metal as Steve uncapped the jelly, slicking up his fingers.

 

“Steve, come o- oh fuck,” Bucky moaned. Steve had simultaneously slid one finger in to the last knuckle and swallowed him down, either one of which would have had Bucky seeing stars on its own. “Steve, Stevie, _fuck,_ I can’t - if you keep doin’ that ‘m gonna -” Steve, the cocky little shit, just smiled around him as best he could and _swallowed_ and Bucky though he might die. He was going to die right then and there, his cock somehow shoved all the way down Steve’s throat which didn’t seem like it should even be possible, but somehow Steve made it happen and _goddamn_ how did he get so lucky? The look on Steve’s face when he risked glancing down made Bucky pretty sure at least some of that had slipped out, but then Steve was easing another finger in him and _Jesus Christ he was going to die if he didn’t get Steve in him right now._

 

“C’mon good enough,” he growled, using most of his self-restraint to avoid fucking Steve’s mouth. Another time, maybe. Steve sucked hard as he pulled away, mouth making a popping sound at the end, and it was a miracle Bucky didn’t come then and there, all over Steve’s face and the mattress. Now there was an idea, Bucky thought to himself. Steve slid his fingers out as Bucky backed down the mattress, swiping a few of his own fingers through the petroleum jelly and slicking Steve’s dick. Steve let out a breathy, shocked gasp, fingers twisting in the sheets. Bucky leaned forward, shushing him with a kiss. Wiping the excess slick on the sheets, Bucky lowered himself slowly. One of them, he wasn’t entirely sure which, groaned into the kiss as he bottomed out.

 

Bucky maybe could’ve used a little more prep, but _god_ it felt like he and Steve were made fit like this. He said as much into the skin of Steve’s throat as he wrapped himself around Steve, hips rolling slowly. “Jesus, Stevie, d’you even know what you do to me? The noises you make,” he ground down hard and Steve whimpered, proving Bucky’s point, “And damn if I even know how you get me in your perfect mouth so well.” Bucky kissed his way down Steve’s neck, sucking hard when he found Steve’s pulse with his tongue.

 

“Bucky ‘m gonna,” Steve whined, hips thrusting up into Bucky.

 

“Shhh, Stevie, not yet,” Bucky mumbled, hips almost stilling. He knew Steve wouldn’t come if he could help it, not until Bucky said it was ok. Still, Bucky wanted it just as badly as Steve did, so he pulled one arm out and started stroking himself, counterpoint to the movement of his hips. One of Steve’s hands moved from where he’d been clutching at the sheets, trying to be good, and wrapped around Bucky’s dick over Bucky’s own hand. Bucky groaned, hips picking up speed again, and dropping his own hand to cup his balls. Noises growing more insistent, Steve shifted his hips, changing the angle so the head of his dick pushed against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky let out a choked moan and felt his balls tighten further as he lost the last of his self restraint, working his hips frantically against Steve, every other thrust brushing against the bundle of nerves. He was so close he could taste it, vision going slightly dark at the edges. “Come on, Stevie,” he said, bending forward to catch Steve’s mouth with his. The second his mouth met Steve’s, Bucky was coming, streaking white all over Steve’s chest and vision going black. A second later, he heard and felt Steve join him over the edge, crying out as he pulsed inside Bucky.

 

As he slowly came back down, Bucky mouthed kisses along Steve’s jaw, his breathing mostly comprised of hitching, hoarse moans. “Mm, Stevie you’re too good to me,” he mumbled into the skin behind Steve’s left ear. Sliding off of Steve and onto his side, he tangled himself around Steve once more, nuzzling the nape of Steve’s neck. “S’ good,” he slurred, already drifting to sleep as he pulled the blankets over them, spent and exhausted and beyond content.

  


The night was _not_ going well, at least by Steve’s definition. Although he was pretty sure it wasn’t going well by Bucky’s, either, since Josie was currently dancing with some other guy at the bar they were at. They had come here after yet another attempted double date had gone south. These sorts of things rarely went particularly well for Steve, but they didn’t have to. Being seen out with a girl was enough to keep most people from doing more than making a passing comment. And while he might not have been too bothered about a few more back alley scuffles here and there, there was never a guarantee that was as far as it would go. It was one thing to get in a fight for being called an invert around other people; that was expected, because what kind of guy doesn’t stand up for himself when something like that happens? And for all that Steve might be reckless, sometimes it was safer to just pretend he couldn’t hear the things some people hissed at him when no one else was around. He didn’t particularly want to end up dead. He especially didn’t want to do that to Bucky.

 

So instead, he was sitting here on a barstool watching Bucky scowl into his whiskey and staring daggers at Josie as she twirled around like Bucky Barnes had never happened to her. Right after their dates had walked out on them. Well, more accurately, they’d walked out on him. The girl Bucky’d tried to set Steve up with blatantly gave him the once over, scoffed, and walked out. Bucky’s date mumbled a quick apology and something about seeing Bucky some other time before going after her friend.

 

“That’s what happens when you just tell them ‘the good stuff,’ Buck,” Steve had snarked as Bucky just stared after them, shocked. Bucky opened his mouth a few times to say something in response before deflating, silently fuming instead. Steve had to laugh a little, both because this was probably the fastest he’s ever been turned down and normally he’s the one fuming. So Steve had grabbed Bucky’s elbow and dragged him here, a dance hall that Bucky normally loved. What he hadn’t thought to account for was the fact that he’d also met Josie here, and that chances were good she’d be here as well. Even worse was that they hadn’t noticed her until they’d already paid for their drinks. So they’d sighed and sat down at the corner of the bar the farthest from the dancefloor.

 

“C’mon Buck, finish your drink and let’s go. We can go to that other place up the road that you like and you can find some other girl to dance with. It’ll be fun,” Steve left off the ‘ _for you_.’ He wanted Bucky to be happy and right now he very definitely was not.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said, giving him a look that said he was almost considering socking him in the jaw, “Maybe I don’t wanna find another girl to take dancin’.” His voice was low and gravelly, a mix of whiskey and some emotion Steve hadn’t quite been able to pinpoint yet. “Maybe I’m tired’a havin’ to take girls out instead’a goin’ out with who I wanna be takin’ out. Maybe, just maybe, I’d rather be able to take out my best guy, take him on some kinda actual date, then take him home ‘n take him to bed after. Just once, before I-” he cut off abruptly, grinding his jaw. Bucky tossed back the rest of his whiskey, not even grimacing at the burn.

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked quietly, glancing around to make sure they weren’t attracting attention. They weren’t. “Before what?”

 

Bucky made a face and reached inside his jacket, tossing the envelope on the bar like it might burn him if he held onto it for too long. “Before I go off to some shit corner of Europe to die, Stevie. ‘N don’t tell me I’ll come back and it’ll be fine. We both know how this goes.”

 

Steve didn’t have to open the envelope to know what was inside. Bucky’d been drafted. He’d seen a couple of other envelopes like it over the past few weeks; one from a guy in his art class and another in the hands of one of their neighbors, Mr. McGorry, who seemed like he was maybe too old to get sent to the front, but whose papers said otherwise. “Ho-” Steve cleared his throat, “how long?”

 

“Just came in the mail today, if that’s what you meant. Otherwise, I go to basic in a week and a half. Then they’ll decide what they’re going to do with me after that, I guess.” Bucky wasn’t looking at him, instead fiddling with his empty glass.

 

“Ok. Let’s go.” Steve can’t think about this right now. He’ll figure something out later. For now he needs to get out of here. With Bucky, preferably.

 

“What?” Bucky looks at him, finally, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Out. You know, you said you wanted to. What did you want to do? I mean we can’t really go out dancing or walk down the middle of the street holding hands or whatever, but we could still do something. And at least the last part should, uh, be doable.” He looked away, shy since they were in public and could possibly be overheard.

 

“Steve,” Bucky muttered, before apparently changing his mind and standing up, throwing down some change for the bartender. Steve stood as well, sliding his stool back under the bar.

 

“So, where to?”

 

Bucky sucks in a breath as they step outside. It’s cold out, but not too bad given the time of year. “I dunno Steve, it’s not like I’d actually planned this out. And the usual options are kinda shot since, ya know, I probably can’t take you dancin’ and even if I could, you can’t dance for shit.” Bucky shot him a half-assed smirk, before turning in the direction of another bar. “Buy you a drink?” he asked, as if he hadn’t already been paying.

 

“Yeah ok,” Steve replied, following him down the road and eventually into the bar he’d mentioned earlier. They chatted on the way there about nothing in particular, avoiding the elephant in the room.

 

Over the next hour, they proceeded to get increasingly drunk, recalling various escapades and generally having a good time. From there, they stumbled the few blocks to the bathhouse. Given the time of night, it was fairly empty, and most of the other patrons were equally drunk and therefore not likely to pay attention to them. And for those that did, they were unlikely to say anything. Mostly they just flopped around in the water and splashed each other like kids, but every now and then Bucky would get this look and pull Steve in to press their foreheads together or run his fingers through Steve’s hair or kiss his knuckles. Steve’s breath caught a little every time Bucky did it, with no relation to his asthma. Then Bucky would crack a wry grin and they’d go back to talking and throwing water at each other.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Bucky finally said, their fingers and toes thoroughly pruny and most of the other patrons long since gone.

 

“Mmkay, Buck,” Steve said sleepily, half floating in the warm water. “Whatever you wanna do.”

 

Bucky smiled before hauling himself out of the small pool. Steve gracelessly flopped around in the water to watch, splashing water everywhere. Laughing, Bucky pulled a towel off the rack for himself and tossed one to Steve. They quickly dried off and got dressed, ready to be home again.

 

They’d barely made it a block from the bathhouse when they heard the guys behind them. Clearly drunk. Bucky casually slid his arm off of Steve’s shoulders over the next few steps, straightening and moving away slightly. He kept talking about nothing, hoping to distract Steve enough that he wouldn’t hear them.

 

“Couple’a fairies, walking down the street like they’re untouchable,” one of them was saying to the others, his words slurring the tiniest bit.

 

Bucky sped up slightly, knowing Steve would still be able to match him. He carried on with his story about work when he felt, more than saw, Steve tense next to him. Yep. He’d heard them. Shit. “Steve,” he said, lowly, his tone a mix of warning and pleading.

 

Steve just bristled further, his head turning to meet Bucky’s eyes. Even more unfortunate, the guys behind them sounded even further inspired by their eye contact, if their volume was anything to judge by. “Buck, we can’t just ignore them. It’s not like they’re just going to leave us alone. They’ve probably been following us since we left the bath house.”

 

Bucky grimaced, clenching his jaw before glancing over his shoulder. Steve was right about that much. And there were only three of them. They could probably make it work. “You sure about this?” he asked Steve. It was supposed to be a nice night. They were supposed to go out, have fun, and go home. Nothing crazy. He should’ve known better.

 

“Might as well get it over with,” Steve said, smiling tightly. “Good news is they sound like they’re drunk enough that they won’t really remember it?”

 

Bucky huffed out a chuckle before turning down the next alley, Steve next to him. He pulled Steve into him quickly, kissing him hard before releasing him. No need to make their lives even harder by confirming it for the guys who would no doubt round the corner at any second.

 

Sure enough, they did follow them into the alley a moment later. All drunken swagger and confidence that they were about to use Steve and Bucky as punching bags, then continue on their way. Bucky glanced over at Steve as they closed the gap. Sure enough, he was already reaching for the lid of the nearest trash can. Bucky couldn’t help smiling to himself, even though he probably was about to take more of a beating than he’d like. Steve might not be big, but he really could hold his own in a fight, as long as he didn’t have to fight fair.

 

He wasn’t sure exactly how it started, or how long it lasted, but after what was probably a few minutes, one of the guys was out cold, one was bleeding heavily from a wound over his eye (likely inflicted by Steve’s makeshift shield, since Bucky didn’t remember getting him), and the third was on the ground with his arm pinned meanly against his back, Bucky’s knee holding him down. Bucky made eye contact with the one who was still standing, his eyebrow raised pointedly. The guy scrambled out of the way, leaving Steve and Bucky to make their exit.

 

It wasn’t too much further to their apartment, but Bucky’s blood was thrumming. They only made it a few blocks before he tugged Steve into another alley, pulling him back to one of the dark corners in spite of the relative certainty that no one was around this time.

 

“Bucky wha--” Steve got out before Bucky was crushing their mouths together. He crowded Steve against the brick wall, pressing their bodies flush and licking his way into Steve’s mouth. It shouldn’t do this to him. Steve could have been seriously hurt, and all because he was selfish and wanted a “real” date. But he wasn’t. Maybe they were both bleeding a little bit, but that defiant fire Steve got in his eyes, for all that it often meant problems, did _things_ to Bucky. And when combined with the quiet noises Steve was making right now? There was no way Bucky was going to make it the rest of the way to their apartment without getting his hands on Steve. He rolled his hips against Steve, already mostly hard, and groaned into Steve’s mouth.

 

Dropping to his knees, Bucky wasted no time getting Steve out of his pants. He swallowed Steve down like he was dying for it, losing himself in the noises Steve made and the feel of him against his tongue. “Bucky, fuck,” Steve whined, simultaneously pushing Bucky away and chasing his mouth. He pulled Bucky back up to meet his mouth, rubbing himself against Bucky’s thigh. Steve fumbled at Bucky’s fly for a second before successfully undoing the button and pulling his zipper down, tugging Bucky’s dick free.

 

“God _damn_ , Stevie,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s mouth. “Keep goin’ like that and we might never make it to bed.”

 

“You started it, Barnes,” Steve growled back. “You got any slick on you?”

 

“Oh fuck me,” Bucky moaned, knees going a little weak.

 

“That’s the idea, jerk. That’s why I asked if you had any slick.”

 

“Someone’s bossy,” Bucky muttered, his voice gravelly. He checked his pockets quickly, confirming that he did not in fact have any Vaseline, and turned to rest his forehead and arms against the brick. “Unfortunately it doesn’t look like it, pal.”

 

“You think you can get it up again when we get home?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky’s pants down as he sank to his knees.

 

“Fuck, Steve, yeah,” Bucky choked out, his voice cracking as Steve spread his cheeks and licked a wet stripe from the back of his balls to his tailbone. Steve hummed in assent and traced his tongue around the tight rim of Bucky’s hole. Bucky gasped, and Steve let out a quiet chuckle before licking his way passed the ring of muscle, working Bucky open. Bucky let out another moan, louder than was wise, even as late as it was.

 

A moment later, they heard the window a few floors up open, and a man’s head peeked out. Bucky bit his arm, fighting to stay silent in spite of what Steve was doing to him. Steve, the brat, paid no mind to the man and continued teasing him, clearly at least as worked up as Bucky was. Fortunately, it was about as dark as it got in New York in their corner, and the man quickly went back inside. Steve huffed out another quiet laugh before licking into him again, sucking at the edges of the puckered muscle.

 

Normally, it was Bucky doing most of the work. Sure, Steve sometimes worked him open, but more often he would tease Steve until he was begging for it, then work himself open and ride Steve until neither of them could hold back. But this was different and it was driving Bucky _crazy_. Between what Steve was doing with his mouth and the possibility that the man upstairs might come back out, or that someone else might pass by the alley and hear them, Bucky was almost painfully hard. When Steve slid a thin, wet finger in beside his tongue, Bucky thought he might die then and there. “Stevie, god, I can’t--” was all he got out before his brain whited out and he came untouched all over the side of the building.

 

Panting, he turned his back to the wall, dragging Steve off the ground and kissing him again. “Steve that was… _fuck_ ,” his head dropped back against the wall and he pulled Steve in, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“You think you might make it home now?” Steve asked against his chest. “Because I wasn’t joking about round two.”

 

Bucky dropped his hands to Steve’s ass, pressing them even tighter together. “You think I’m gonna pass up a chance to get you laid out on the bed inside’a me, punk?” He said, amusement spilling into his tone. He kissed Steve again before pulling his pants up.

 

Steve smiled at him. “Let’s go home.”

 

4.

 

“So her, huh?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“I leave you alone for two seconds and you run off and join the army, get this-” he gestured vaguely at Steve, “-and find a dame like that.”

 

Steve could tell that Bucky was trying to keep his tone light, joking, and anyone else might not have noticed. Steve knew better. “Buck-” he started, but Bucky cut him off.

 

“No, it’s great Stevie. It really is. I couldn’t be happier for ya, pal. And I’m sure Carter’s appropriately impressed with whatever _modifications_ that shit they shot you up with made.” He tossed back the rest of his drink then stared into the empty tumbler, his jaw clenched. When he finally met Steve’s eyes again, his eyelashes were damp.

 

“Bucky,” Steve breathed, barely containing the urge to touch him. Did he really think that Peggy was somehow replacing him? Did he really think that that was even possible?

 

Bucky just stared at him, not breaking eye contact, but not seeming like he was really paying attention, either. Steve glanced away to where Bucky was chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn’t take it; Steve stood up abruptly, his barstool skittering across the stone floor. “Come on. Get up.”

 

Bucky looked at him, shocked, before standing. Steve made his way through the other room and to the stairs, pausing by the table where their band of men sat.

 

“Est bien le sergent?” Dernier asked, his eyebrows furrowing in drunken concern.

 

“Would we be leaving if he was?” Steve muttered. The others didn’t seem to be paying any attention to them, which was fine with him. “Pouvez-vous dire aux autres ce que nous ne sommes pas d'être dérangé jusqu'à demain? Si elle est une urgence, l'un d'entre vous viennent. Mais personne d'autre, s’il vous plaît.”

 

Dernier’s face grew serious, but he nodded. Steve nodded back, then tugged at Bucky’s arm before crossing the remainder of the room.

 

“You speak French now too?” Bucky mumbled as they made their way up the narrow staircase.

 

“Just a little. We went through a bit of France before we got to Italy. And I guess the serum makes it easier to pick things up. Or maybe it’s just that I can hear now. I don’t really have much of a frame of reference for learning languages.”

 

“Good to know it left your charming and gentle personality intact…” Steve looked over his shoulder in time to see Bucky crack a halfhearted smirk.

 

Steve smiled as he stepped onto the landing, turning the corner toward the room he’d been assigned.

 

Once they were inside, Steve leaned against the wall, still unsure of what to say. Bucky was sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, staring at his boots. Bending briefly to untie them, Steve toed off his own boots and socks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but everything he wanted to say seemed stuck in his throat. Instead, he pushed off the wall and walked over to the edge of the bed, stopping between the v of Bucky’s knees. He brought one hand up slowly, cupping the side of Bucky’s face, and dropped his head to rest on top of Bucky’s.

 

“You have everything now,” Bucky said, his voice low and gravely, “don’t need me ‘nymore.”

 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve breathed, his lips brushing the top of Bucky’s hair. He stepped closer, wrapping his other arm around Bucky’s back and crushing them together. “I’ll always need you for things,” he said wetly, “And even if I didn’t, it wouldn’t mean I didn’t _want_ you for things.”

 

Bucky sniffed against the rough fabric of Steve’s jacket, “But why? I’m worth even less to you now than I was then. The things they did to me Steve-” his fingers clenched in the legs of Steve’s pants. He took a shaky breath and uncurled his fingers, moving his hands to cup the backs of Steve’s thighs. “The things they did… Even if I’d been better before, I wouldn’t be any good to you now. Especially not when your outsides finally match what you’ve always been inside.”

 

“The only reason I’m here at all is because of you. And don’t ever say you’re not any good, Bucky Barnes. Not ever, but especially not to me. And whatever they did to you is on them, not you.” Steve pulled back slightly and tilted Bucky’s head up, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Not a single thing.” If both of their faces were wet when he kissed Bucky, neither of them were going to say anything about it. “But if you’re questioning whether or not I’d ever let you get rid of me,” Steve said smiling against Bucky’s lips, “they really must’ve done something to your head.”

 

Bucky huffed out a laugh and kissed Steve again, sliding his hands up to cup Steve’s ass. “Now this I’m not gonna complain about,” Bucky said quietly, squeezing the firm muscle of Steve’s cheeks. “You gonna show me the rest, or am I gonna spend the rest of my life wondering if you’re just sittin’ on someone’s shoulders inside’a that uniform?”

 

Steve smiled again, untangling his hands from Bucky and loosening his tie. “I’m not gonna make you talk about it if you’re not ready, but you know I will when you are, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, reaching up to tug the hem of Steve’s shirt free from his pants, “But I’m pretty sure we have better things do right now.” Bucky kissed the patch of skin that was exposed, and Steve shivered, blood rushing to his dick. Somehow Steve managed to get his buttons undone, and he turned to lay his shirt and jacket over the back of the chair. In that time, Bucky had managed to undo his belt and  fly and was mouthing at his hipbone. Steve shivered and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

 

“Ya know, ‘m pretty sure you couldn’t break me now if you wanted to,” he breathed, stepping out of his slacks and shorts and shoving them under the chair with his

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked, smiling. He tugged at Steve’s waistband, and smiled again when Steve’s dick sprang free. “‘M glad not everything changed,” he said quietly, ghosting his mouth over the head.

 

“ _God_ , Bucky,” Steve groaned, his head dropping back. Bucky chuckled, the soft exhale tickling Steve's pelvis. He shivered again, resisting the urge to thrust even further into the heat of Bucky's mouth. Bucky hummed around him, bringing his hands back up to span Steve's hips. “I'm gonna- you should-” Steve choked out, and Bucky pulled off, laughing.

 

“You alright there Stevie?” He asked, the lightness of his tone betrayed by the roughness in his voice and the look of hunger in his eyes.

 

“I'd be a lot better if you were on top’a me,” Steve replied, his breathing still heavy.

 

Bucky stood up, putting them at nearly even eye level. “You got a stash of slick somewhere that I should know about?”

 

“Uhh,” Steve blinked, trying to focus, “probably some in the medkit in my bag?”

 

Sliding around him to check, Bucky undid his own belt. Steve tried to contain the almost pavlovian whine that the sound caused, but failed. After a moment of digging through Steve's heavy rucksack, Bucky stood back  up, brandishing the tin of Vaseline victoriously.

“Told you. Now get over here, Barnes. ‘S an order.”

 

Bucky smirked at him. “Oh you're giving orders now? Think you wanna run the show?”

 

Suddenly shy, Steve glanced away, his body going hot. Bucky dropped the tin on the bed, then slotted himself against Steve’s back. He gasped when Bucky’s calloused hands began mapping the new contours of his body. “‘S what I thought,” Bucky murmured, his lips brushing the skin of Steve’s neck. “Now are you gonna be good?” Steve nodded quickly, moaning. Bucky clamped one hand firmly over his mouth. “Shh, gotta be quiet Stevie. Don’t want that blue ticket, do ya?” Steve let out another whine as he shook his head, but it was muffled by Bucky’s hand. “If I take my hand away, you gonna stay quiet? Keep both’a us from gettin’ in trouble?” His breath slightly shaky, Steve nodded again. Bucky nosed at his hair before pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder and removing his hand. “Good, now get on the bed, but not too far.”

 

Steve did as he was told, turning to sit on the bed. He kneeled facing Bucky, watching as he shoved his pants down just far enough to free his dick. “Jesus, Buck,” Steve croaked, his throat gone dry, “Has it actually been that long or did you get even bigger.”

 

Bucky preened slightly, wrapping a hand loosely around himself. “Sweetheart, you say the nicest things.” He grinned wolfishly, picking up the tin of vaseline again. “Now turn around, hands and knees.”

 

Steve hurried to obey, rolling over and arching his back, his forehead brushing the mattress. They’d never done this before. At least not all the way. Bucky was always too worried about hurting Steve, and for all that he’d talked big, Steve had been a little worried himself. He wasn’t sure how the girls did it; it had taken him ages to learn to take Bucky down his throat, and even then he couldn’t usually manage with his breathing. But now, even if Bucky did manage to hurt him, he’d heal quickly. One of the many benefits of the serum, Erskine had explained. The thought make Steve shiver. His twisted response to pain was another thing that Bucky had been disinclined to do much with before, but now… Steve barely contained another moan at the thought, his hips shifting needily. “Bucky, please,” he whispered.

 

Then Bucky was touching him again, caressing his ribs, kissing down his spine, running fingers through his hair, before finally parting his asscheeks and tracing a single finger around his hole. Steve heard him pop the cap off of the tin and his finger was gone. Moments later, it returned, and Bucky began gently teasing him open.

 

“Fuck, Stevie, you're so tight.”

 

“‘S been a while,” Steve slurred after a few breaths. His head was so thick with want that he wasn’t really sure how he managed to form words at all.

 

“You don’t mean to tell me you didn’t even-?” Bucky pulled his index finger out before tracing Steve’s rim with a second finger, easing the tips back in.

 

“I mean, I did, but not that really. Didn’ really have much privacy on the tour. ‘Specially not to get that involved. Lot easier to get one hand outta your pants than two, ya know?”

 

Bucky snorted and crooked his fingers, sending a shock of pleasure through Steve’s body, “Yeah, I know. ‘S alright Stevie. We’ll get you nice and relaxed.” He circled his fingers against Steve’s prostate a few more times and Steve had to bite the pillow to muffle the sound he made. When Bucky added the third finger, Steve’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere, his moans quieted by the pillow as he came untouched all over the bedspread.

 

“That long, huh pal?” Bucky asked, his tone a mix of amused and impressed.

 

His fingers stilled and Steve unclenched his jaw from the pillow. “Bucky, please,” he begged, pushing back against Bucky’s fingers insistently.

 

Bucky reached around with his other hand and stroked Steve a few times. He was still painfully hard, and his breath hitched at the additional stimulation. “Huh,” was all Bucky said in response.

 

“Bucky,” Steve moaned again, torn between thrusting forward into Bucky’s loose fist and back against his fingers. “Come on, I can take it, _please_.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Bucky said, apparently convinced. He let go of Steve and pulled out his fingers, slicking himself up. “You ready?” He asked, lining himself up.

 

Steve nodded once, his fingers tightening in the blanket. He felt the head of Bucky’s dick press against him, then he began sliding in, slowly. Steve’s mouth dropped open, and Bucky grabbed his hips, steadying them both. When he was about halfway in, Bucky fell forward, placing one hand next to Steve’s on the bed and wrapping the other around Steve’s chest. Mouthing at Steve’s shoulder, he pinched one nipple before switching to the other, tracing his fingers around it. Steve shuddered and clenched around him, then came again with a keening sound. Bucky cursed and slid two fingers in his mouth.

 

“Again? Really?” Bucky asked slightly incredulously, his hips stilling. “I haven’t even made it all the way in yet.”

 

“‘S the serum I think,” Steve mumbled around his fingers. “‘M sensitive.”

 

“You don’t say,” Bucky replied drily, still not moving, but breathing heavily.

 

“Don’t stop,” Steve whined almost inaudibly, the need obvious in his voice. He sucked hard on Bucky’s fingers, clenching around him again.

 

“Thank _god_ ,” Bucky groaned against his shoulder before moving his hips again, pulling out slightly before thrusting shallowly, finally nearly flush with Steve’s asscheeks. “I’m dyin’ here sweetheart. D’you have any idea how you feel right now? How you _look_ right now? All hot and flushed and tight and _fuck_ ,” Bucky moaned quietly, his hips pressed all the way up against Steve’s ass at last. Steve felt Bucky’s head drop to his shoulder, gasping.

 

Bucky’s cock twitched, just once, and Steve felt it deep in his belly. He was so unbelievably full that he couldn’t think about anything else; Bucky buried inside of him, two fingers shoved in his mouth, it was perfect. Even twice his previous size, Steve was surrounded by Bucky and it was _perfect_. He moaned, high and needy, around Bucky’s fingers, and Bucky growled in response, biting the thick muscle of Steve’s shoulder before pulling out almost all the way and rocking back into Steve.

 

From, there, Bucky steadily increased his pace and force until he was pounding into Steve, his fingers long since having fallen out of Steve’s mouth. One of his hands was intertwined with Steve, both of them fisting the comforter, the other wrapped tightly around Steve’s hip as he fucked into him.

 

The sound of his own blood pounding in his ears almost overpowered his own sounds, as well as Bucky’s harsh panting and occasional groans, but the shocked “Oh,” from across the room rang through clearly. Both of their heads whipped around to see Peggy staring at them, wide-eyed, and Jones behind her, the end of his attempt to talk her out of coming in stumbling out of his mouth.

 

“Oh.” Peggy said again, regaining some of her composure. “I see.”

 

“That’s… not what I was expecting when Dernier said you were ‘taking care of the Sergeant,’ Cap.”

 

Bucky and Steve both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, Bucky still balls-deep in Steve, not having moved since they’d realized they weren’t alone. Nothing quite made it out of either of them before Peggy was speaking again.

 

“Private, the door please,” she said quickly, and Jones spun around to lock the door again. He’d turned almost halfway around before he stopped again, clearly uncomfortable. “Thank you,” she said over her shoulder, still staring at the two of them.

 

Unfreezing slightly, Bucky released Steve’s hip and pulled out quickly, pulling his pants back up as fast as he could. Not fast enough, if the raised eyebrows that Peggy and Jones shared were anything to go by. “‘D’you mind?” He asked, his voice rough. They may’ve seen a lot, but Steve was slightly grateful to all of them as Peggy and Jones both looked away, allowing him to maintain some shrivel of decency as he quickly pulled his pants back on.

 

Fractionally more decent, Steve cleared his throat and said “So.” He was flushed all the way to his waistband, but it was now a mix of leftover arousal and embarrassment.

 

Looking back up to meet his eyes, Peggy replied, “So.”

 

Before either of them could continue, Jones said, “Y’all don’t have to worry about me sayin’ anything. Even if I did, and I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort, no one’s gonna believe me over two superior officers. Not even about this.”

 

A brief surge of anger flared through Steve, not because he thought Jones would turn them in, but at the fact that he was right. It was quickly replaced by relief, however, as the earlier part of Jones’s statement sank in. He wasn’t going to turn them in. Which just left Peggy. When he met her eyes again, he was filled with a conflicted mix of emotions. He wanted to apologize, to explain, to try to reason with her without possibly hurting her further, but the words stuck in his throat.

 

She beat him to it, again. “Very good, Private. Now, if you wouldn’t mind giving us a moment. If you could please watch the door. From the other side.” She instructed. Jones gave another swift nod before unlocking the door and stepping out quickly. Peggy turned to lock the door again behind him, then walked further into the room, looking over both of them with one eyebrow arched.

 

Steve heard Bucky shifting behind him and looked over his shoulder in time to see him shove his hands in his pockets. It did little to hide how obviously hard he still was. Steve could only imagine what he looked like, but he was fairly certain it was even worse. He hadn’t put his shirt back on and he was fairly certain that if he looked down, he had at least a couple of bruises from Bucky’s mouth and hands.

 

“So,” Peggy started again, “Would I be right in assuming this isn’t just some one-off, adrenaline fueled reaction to the Sergeant’s capture and subsequent rescue?”

 

Before Steve could respond, Bucky said “Yes ma’am you would.”

 

Steve felt himself flush again as Peggy made eye contact with him. “I see. So when you said you were looking for the right partner, what you really meant was an acceptable second choice?”

 

“Peggy, I -”

 

She held up her hand, and his mouth snapped shut again. He wasn’t sure what to say anyways, to explain. He didn’t know how to make it better.

 

“Did you ever consider the possibility that I might understand?” She asked, her tone soft and not at all what he was expecting.

 

“I…” he started, trying to order his words properly, “I’d say I didn’t really think about it much at all, and that’d be true, sorta. But mostly I hadn’t really figure it out yet. Haven’t really had a chance to and didn’t think it’d come up this quick, what with the war an’ all…” Steve lifted his hands helplessly, then dropped them back to his sides, shoving them in his pockets. He really wished he had put his shirt back on.

 

“Wait, hold on a sec,” Bucky said, “Whaddya mean, ‘might understand’?”

 

“Well, I’m fairly certain that Steve hasn’t been feigning his interest in me. In fact, I’m not sure that I think he even could feign parts of it has badly as he has.”

 

“Hey,” Bucky interrupted, indignant.

 

Peggy chuckled, “I never said it was a bad thing or that I didn’t find it endearing, Sergeant Barnes. But you have to know that he has whatever the opposite of ‘a way with women’ is. Although given what I know now, I have some feeling he wasn’t trying very hard. But as I was saying, for that very reason I believe that our interactions thus far have been genuine, if more complicated than I initially presumed. And I suppose I should have known his feelings regarding you were more involved than he let on when he set out on his suicide mission to rescue you. But that’s all mostly beside the point, and doesn’t answer your question really.” She paused, shifting her weight somewhat uncertainly, “It may be the case that I have ever found myself sharing affections with another woman. It might even be that the repercussions of the discovery of said involvements by my family were a factor in my joining the service.”

 

“Peggy,” Steve said quietly. She met his eyes, smiling a bit sadly.

 

“Not that it much matters now. Her family sent her away. I don’t know that even I could find her. I couldn’t dream of inflicting that on another person. Especially not someone I care a good deal about. And you’re quite right, Steve. We are in the middle of a war. And who knows if any of us will walk away from this. We have quite enough to worry about as it is. Any scrap of happiness we can find should be cherished. So if it’s quite alright with the two of you, I’d like to continue to enjoy those moments of happiness where possible, instead of worrying about what might never even be.”

 

“So what, you’re gonna just pretend this didn’t happen? That you didn’t see anything?” Bucky asked incredulously.

 

“Not exactly. There’s no changing that I know now. But I also see no reason to do anything about it at this time. I hardly see how it would do anyone any good to turn either of you in, and my ability to live with myself aside, I don’t think Steve would ever forgive me if I tried to make him choose. So if we all survive this, one day we might have to figure out something more definite. For now, I hardly see why that’s necessary, unless the two of you are seeing something that I’m not?”

 

Steve was still dumbstruck, unsure of how he ended up in a world where he not only had two incredible people to choose between, but one where he might not have to at all. Fortunately Bucky, always the talker, was able to enunciate what he wasn’t, “No ma’am, I think that’ll suit both of us just fine. Right Stevie?”

 

Steve just nodded, turning to look between Bucky and Peggy and smiling.

 

“Now, I believe you two were in the middle of something when I walked in. And I have an important briefing in the morning. Steve, I was coming to inform you of that in the first place - we’ll have to postpone the strategy meeting for your team until later in the day. I’m assuming that will be quite alright with you, since I’m sure you have a long night ahead of you.” She glanced pointedly at where Bucky’s hands were still jammed in his pockets, a smile quirking her lips.

 

Going red again, Steve mumbled “Yeah, that’ll be fine. I doubt the men’ll be good for much tomorrow morning anyways.”

 

“Excellent,” Peggy responded, crossing the few short steps to him. She kissed his cheek before saying “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Steve, Sergeant,” and making her way to the door. She shut it quietly behind her, turning what must’ve been the innkeeper’s spare in the lock behind her.

 

Steve looked at Bucky and said “What the hell just happened” at the same time that Bucky said “Helluva dame you got there,” and they both laughed, tension draining from both of them.

 

Bucky closed the distance between them again, backing Steve up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Steve felt him snag his fingers in his belt loops and Bucky pulled them flush, kissing him tentatively. “Guess you were tellin’ the truth after all,” Bucky whispered, their lips brushing.

 

“‘Bout what?” Steve responded, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

“Her. Shoulda known if you were goin’ after a dame that she’d be a good one.” Bucky made a face, “Guess I’m glad I like her. Gonna have to marry one eventually, and I’d never really thought it was an option, but I’d rather it be one who knows and gets it, ya know?”

 

“Mm, yeah” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky again, trying to say everything he didn’t know how to say out loud.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, rubbing against Steve. He was still halfway hard, and Steve was well on his way to being hard again as well.

 

“You wanna?” Steve asked into Bucky’s mouth.

 

“‘Do I wanna?’ D’you hear yourself punk? You already came twice, and I still haven’t gotten a turn. If I don’t soon, I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind. But for some reason you’re still wearin’ pants.”

 

Steve smiled and kissed him again, hungrily. He stripped his pants off and sat down on the bed, crawling back toward the headboard and pulling Bucky with him. Kneeling between Steve’s thighs, Bucky quickly unbuttoned his own pants and shoved them halfway down his thighs, stroking himself a few times. He grabbed the tin of slick from where it sat at the foot of the bed and smeared some more on himself. Then he slid Steve’s knees over his shoulders. “Gonna fuckin’ make you scream,” he growled into Steve’s mouth as he lined himself up with one hand. “Don’t think I even care if someone hears.”

 

5.

 

Steve had agreed to come, but he was still too tense for Bucky’s liking. Admittedly, it could be because he hadn’t told Steve where they were going. To be fair, he wasn’t even entirely sure that he knew where they were going or what they were getting into. But from what he had seen in passing and online, it _seemed_ like exactly what he was looking for.

 

It probably also didn’t help that they were on the subway, surrounded by people who were obviously trying to be subtle about _Captain America on the train!_ Fortunately, there were only two stops between them and their destination. He looked back at Steve, meeting his eyes, and received a tight smile in return. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, which killed Bucky a little inside. Steve should be happy. Maybe not every second of every day, but goddamn close to it. He deserved it, after what he’d put up dealing with Bucky the past several months alone. But especially with everything else on top of it. He almost stepped forward to wrap his arms around Steve, but he managed to catch himself, instead shifting where he stood.

 

Steve seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow. In response, he quirked half a smile and shook his head. They couldn’t have that sort of conversation in a decently populated subway car anyways.

 

Finally, they made it off the subway and onto the streets, walking the few blocks to their destination. The closer they got, the less there was around, the surrounding buildings transitioning from offices and apartments to warehouses. When they were in earshot of the particular warehouse-looking building that Bucky was leading them to, Steve looked over at him and said “really?” one eyebrow raised and looking rather dubious.

 

Not wanting to potentially miss out on his chance to get his hands on Steve and possibly get him to relax a little, Bucky turned them down the narrow gap between two other buildings, crowding Steve against the metal siding. Hands on Steve's hips, he fitted himself against Steve's chest and ghosted his mouth over his throat. Steve sighed, a whine catching in his throat. For all that it might be difficult to get Steve to really relax, Bucky did appreciate how easy it was to convince him to at least take the passenger’s seat for him.

 

Scraping his teeth over Steve's ear lobe, he said “you trust me, right Stevie?”

 

Steve let out an “mm” of agreement and tilted his head, giving Bucky access to more space.

Taking the hint, Bucky mouthed at the exposed juncture of Steve's neck and shoulder before he backed away entirely, grinning. Steve blinked at him in confusion, his eyes slightly unfocused, before he returned a soft smile. Holding a hand out, Bucky lead him out of the alleyway and back toward their destination.

 

If the bass was loud during their brief stint in line, it was impossibly louder inside, crossing the barrier from something heard to something that reverberated through your bones. Bucky couldn't help but smile - it was perfect. Loud, dark, and full of enough people doing things they didn't want others paying attention to that they would hopefully achieve the same anonymity.

Bucky would be lying if he said he completely got modern music or dancing, but as he and Steve slid into the crowd, their bodies flush, he couldn’t say he minded it either. The bass seemed to rumble throughout the whole room, vibrating through their bodies. When he pulled Steve in close, sliding his thigh between Steve’s, it seemed to amplify the situation. Steve let out a whine that he barely noticed over the music, and he smiled, ducking his head to mouth at the juncture of Steve’s neck and jaw. He felt Steve shiver against him and go slightly slack, so he slid his hands from where they were resting on Steve’s hips into his back pockets, pulling him even closer and effectively supporting more of his weight.

 

He scraped his stubble over Steve’s jaw as he moved to bite Steve’s earlobe. Steve shivered in response, causing Bucky to huff out a laugh. Had he been anyone else, Steve wouldn’t have been able to hear him over the thudding beat, but Bucky was pretty sure he at least should be able to make out of general idea. Smiling to himself, Bucky shifted their positions slightly, allowing him more direct access to Steve’s ear as they moved with the music and the pulsing crowd.

 

Hesitating momentarily, Bucky reminded himself that this _was_ what Steve wanted. That it was what people did now. And that really, it was what he’d always wanted, before the war and everything went kind of sideways. _Before_ … Bucky sucked in a breath, grabbing at Steve just a little harder and tried to ground himself, letting his mind go blank for a moment. He exhaled, his breath causing Steve’s hips to stutter against him. Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little at that. He was fairly certain Steve had noticed that something was off, but he was also grateful he hadn’t mentioned it. Now wasn’t one of those times he felt like talking about it, and doing so would only make Steve sorry that they’d gone out. And that wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all.

 

So instead, Bucky took another breath and nosed at the juncture of Steve’s jaw and neck, letting his lips drag over the beat of Steve’s pulse. He wasn’t hard, especially compared to Steve, but the heat was beginning to pool low in his belly all the same. Another thing he wasn’t going to think about if he could help it. Another thing that he knew Steve wouldn’t mention. Parting his lips, he began to suck a bruise at that same spot. It would be healed before anyone else saw them, and it was worth it for the noise he felt Steve make under his mouth. He pulled away briefly to eye his work and grinned when he saw the dazed look on Steve’s face.

 

Freeing his right hand from Steve’s back pocket, Bucky cupped the side of his face, thumb pressing the bruise gently, and kissed Steve fiercely. Steve whined into his mouth and Bucky smiled again, his other concerns pushed aside for the time being. He worked his way back to Steve’s ear, peppering kisses along his jaw, before nipping at Steve’s earlobe again.

 

“You doin’ alright, Stevie?” he asked, the smirk carrying into his voice. If he’d planned things slightly better, he might’ve plugged Steve before they left, kept him truly on edge the whole night. He told Steve as much, then slipped his right hand down to cup Steve’s dick where it strained against his jeans. His own still hadn’t stirred, as seemed to be the status quo these days, but he still shifted somewhat restlessly against Steve, equally interested in the possibility of later.

 

After riling Steve up a bit more with descriptions of what he was going to do once they got back to their apartment, teasing him with both hands all the while, Bucky pulled back to kiss Steve again, only to find that both of their mouths were drier than expected. Eyebrow raised, he met Steve’s unfocused gaze. He did his best to convey some measure of displeasure that Steve hadn’t said anything, but he was clearly equally distracted or he would have noticed his own thirst sooner. How long had they been in their own little world on the dancefloor?

 

Taking Steve by the hand, Bucky made his way toward the bar near the entrance. There was only one available barstool, and Bucky nudged Steve toward it, continuing to the middle of the bar where the bartender was standing. He managed to get a bottle of water over the persistent thud of the music, and turned to make his way back to Steve. Steve, whose face had gone from the content, unfocused smile of a couple of minutes ago to the annoyed, uncomfortable one he wore now. The face was directed at another of the club’s patrons, a drunk woman who clearly had no idea who he was and had no intention of taking no for an answer. A quick flare of something like jealousy joined the heat in his stomach and he took a large gulp of the water as he planned his intervention.

 

As he made the slow walk back to the far end of the bar, weaving through the other patrons along the way, the woman had placed her hand on Steve for what had to be at least the fifth time. On each instance, Steve subtly moved away, clearly trying to convey his disinterest without being rude. By the time Bucky made it all the way back to Steve, he’d lost all interest in subtlety. He only stopped moving when he was flush with Steve’s back, pushing the remainder of the water into Steve’s hand and dropping his now-free right hand to Steve’s thigh. Ducking his head to suck another bruise in the vicinity of Steve’s collarbone, Bucky met the eyes of the drunk woman and raised his eyebrows, nodding that she was free to leave. Then he sank his teeth a little meanly into the meat of Steve’s shoulder as the thumb of his right hand traced the inseam of Steve’s jeans. Huffing, the woman walked off, leaving Steve free to face Bucky.

 

When he turned on the stool to face Bucky, Steve was making a face that clearly said that he wasn’t thrilled about how Bucky had handled the whole thing. Frowning slightly, Bucky kissed him gently on the forehead, then the nose, then finally on the mouth, trying to convey his silent apology. After a second or two, Steve began kissing him back, reluctantly at first, then hungrily. As Bucky gripped at Steve’s thighs, Steve ran the backs of his knuckles lightly down the length of Bucky’s dick. Another surge of want flared in Bucky, and he moaned quietly into Steve’s mouth. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Steve’s for a moment, breathing heavily. They were both sweating, and his hair was sticking as much to Steve’s face as his own. Bucky untangled the fingers of his left hand from the fabric of Steve’s jeans and ran them through his hair, getting it slightly out of the way. Then he growled “come on” into Steve’s ear before making his way toward the single occupancy bathrooms.

 

Fortunately, one was empty, and Bucky tugged Steve in behind him, paying no mind to subtlety or even the fact that the door had no lock. He crowded Steve against the empty stretch of wall next to the door, tugging his jeans open with one hand while he slid the other into Steve’s hair, pulling it lightly. With the slight barrier between them and the music, Bucky could hear Steve’s gasp clearly. Smiling against Steve’s skin, he succeeded in undoing Steve’s pants and shoving them down slightly with his left hand. Dropping slowly to his knees, he kissed his way down Steve’s chest through the thin, sweaty fabric of his shirt. By the time he made it to Steve’s dick, he was whining quietly and shifting his hips. “Shhh,” Bucky ordered, his lips pressed just below the ridge. He flicked his tongue out lightly against the slit as he met Steve’s eyes, and Steve’s hips bucked off the wall. Smirking, Bucky used his left hand to hold Steve’s hips mostly still while he worked his way past Steve’s waistband to rub at his perineum with his right. Steve let out a jagged moan and his head thunked back against the tile as Bucky sucked the full length of him down.

 

Bobbing his head a few times, Bucky worked Steve up even further. He hummed, pleased, in response to Steve’s pleading above him. Pulling off entirely, Bucky freed his right hand and spun Steve around, swatting his ass. “What did I say about keeping quiet, Steve?”

 

“Bucky please-” Steve began in response, but cut off with a cry as Bucky buried his face between his cheeks, licking a firm stripe from just behind Steve’s balls to his tailbone. At the exact moment that Bucky plunged his tongue into Steve’s hole, the door began to swing open.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky growled as his left hand shot out to hold the door closed, slamming it back shut. Steve whimpered in frustration, his hips rolling in the now empty air. Exhaling somewhat violently, Bucky stood, using the toe of his boot to keep the door closed as he pulled up Steve’s pants. Once Steve was zipped and buttoned, Bucky kissed him roughly before forcing himself away.

 

He flung the door open, causing the drunk guy outside to jump. “Hey sorry about that,” he slurred as Bucky glared at him. “Didn’ realize anyone was in there.” The man swayed slightly as he edged past the two of them. “Hey man, has anyone ever told you you look kind of like Captain America?” he asked as he shuffled into the bathroom, not waiting for a reply.

 

“Oh fucking hell,” Bucky growled before pushing back through the crowd toward the door, Steve close behind him.

 

As soon as they were outside, Bucky flagged one of the several cabs that now sat idling in front of the club. It was one of the fancy ones, and once Bucky had given the address to the driver, he closed and locked the privacy glass before tugging Steve into his lap. The drive home was considerably shorter than the train ride and walk to the club, but it still provided Bucky with enough time to suck several more hickies into the pale skin of Steve’s throat and ensure that he remained blindingly hard. By the time the car pulled up to the curb of their building, Bucky was pretty sure he was even chubbed up a bit.

 

Handing Steve his keys to their building, Bucky paid the driver their fare plus a hefty tip with a request that he keep anything he may have seen to himself. The man smiled and nodded before pulling away, much to Bucky’s relief. Steve had just gotten the front door to the building unlocked as Bucky caught up to him, hands grabbing at Steve’s hips possessively as they shuffled toward the elevator. As the doors slid closed behind them, Bucky once again crowded against Steve, slipping his hands under Steve’s shirt to play with his nipples while he tugged at Steve’s lip with his teeth.

 

Finally, the elevator dinged to alert them that they had arrived on their floor. “Thank _god_ ” Bucky sighed against Steve’s lips. He shoved his left hand in Steve’s back pocket as he exited the elevator and steered them quickly down the hall to their apartment. Somehow, they managed to get their own door open quite quickly, and Bucky pulled Steve inside before pointedly closing and locking the door.

 

“Now,” he said, his voice rough, “Where were we?”

 

+1.

It wasn’t that they were worried. Not really. But it was unlike Steve to be late for things, and none of them were going to pass up the opportunity to tease him for needing his sleep like the old man he was. So they agreed that they all needed to go and check on Steve. Because he wasn’t one to ditch plans without any notice or explanation. And even though Barnes had been stable for a while, the last text she’d gotten from Steve said they were going out on the town and that he’d see them tomorrow. So while it was highly unlikely that anything bad had happened to Steve, she wasn’t too keen on something bad having happened to one of her few friends.

 

So they were coming to check. And hopefully catch Steve somehow hungover or something else harmless yet embarrassing.

 

Natasha didn’t even have to pick the lock. Steve had given her a key before she’d left for Europe, so she simply let the three of them in. She wasn’t expecting any part of what they opened the door to, however.

 

“Uh, Nat?” Clint whispered from over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’m with him, ‘Tasha. I’m kinda wonderin’ if we really should be worried?” Sam peered over her other shoulder at the trail of destruction in front of them.

 

She stepped further into the apartment, surveying the living room. She smirked when she found the pair of jeans hanging off the back of the couch, which was skewed from its usual position. Holding them up by a belt loop, she turned back to face the others. “I think we can hold off on the worried for now. I guess having James back has done him some good.” She laid the jeans back on the arm of the couch and a thought crossed her mind. “Hey Clint,” she said lowly, “Get your phone ready. We might just have a golden Vine opportunity ahead of us, depending on who and what we find.” Her wolfish grin spread to the other two.

 

Of course they would delete it if someone’s privacy might be compromised, but the chance to catch Steve on camera - to get evidence of him being anything other than some grandfatherly saint misleadingly placed in the statuesque body of a thirty-year-old - was too good to potentially pass up. It was worth it for the potential scandalized look they would get from Stark alone.

 

As she surveyed the damage again, Natasha found herself almost hoping that whatever girl Steve had met was already gone, just so they _could_ keep the video. Whoever she was, it looked like they’d had a busy night. The table in the entryway was shifted a good couple of feet from its regular position, and the mail that was normally stacked neatly on top of it was strewn across the floor, clearly having been shoved aside. The living room was in even worse shape. The couch cushions were all askew, the coffee table knocked over, and the air still   _she sniffed_ smelled faintly of sex.

 

Grinning again, she held one finger up to her lips, crossing the remainder of the room silently. She noticed that a shirt - Steve’s, probably - was also lying on the floor behind the couch, ripped. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she glanced back over her shoulder, watching as Clint and Sam traversed the room. Clint had his phone in hand, recording the evidence of what seemed to be a literal fucking whirlwind _she chuckled, pleased with her own terrible pun_ with an amused expression while Sam just sort of gaped at it all.

 

Once the pair of them had made their own way through the mess, Natasha turned back to the door, the corners of her mouth quirked up. Opening the door silently, she slipped inside, Clint and Sam bursting in behind her.

 

Steve woke up almost instantly with a “What the fuck,” pulling up the blankets up frantically in an attempt to cover his very large and very naked torso. That much none of them were surprised by, and all three of them began cackling, Steve going red and his eyes narrowing.

 

What they were not particularly expecting was the second, even larger, equally naked torso that appeared moments later from the other side of the bed.

 

“Oh shit!” Clint exclaimed, nearly dropping his phone.

 

Sam’s eyes looked like they might actually pop out of his head. Natasha opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, considering. Before she could say anything, Steve said “You say that like someone just walked into your bedroom unannounced.”

 

Now that he’d recovered slightly, he looked shockingly nonplussed about the whole thing. Barnes just scowled at them, and it was unclear if he was more bothered by having been woken up or the circumstances under which it happened.

 

“Yeah well,” Clint said, pocketing his phone and rubbing at the back of his neck, “Been there, done that, and at least I’m wearing pants?”

 

Steve shrugged and shifted against the pillows so he was sitting up slightly. “I’d put some on, but I’d have to get up and -” he gestured vaguely at the lower half of his body, which was still covered by the blankets. Now that his chest was uncovered again, the fading mess of hickeys and bruises that trailed all the way to the edge of the blankets was visible. She quirked an eyebrow and Barnes’ quirked one back, almost daring her to comment.

 

Instead, she looked at Steve and said “You could’ve told me, you know. You could’ve told any of us, really. Would’ve saved us a lot of awkward attempts to set you up on dates.” Then, her eyebrows furrowing, she looked pointedly between the two of them. “Especially the ones we tried to set you up on when James was _right there_?”

 

Steve smiled slightly sheepishly, and looked away. “‘S nothin’ personal,” he said quietly, like he was actually worried they might think it was. “Habit, really. This is hardly the most consequential time we’ve been even almost caught. Back then it wasn’t really somethin’ you talked about and now. Well.” The look he gave Barnes almost made her gag, it was so sweet. “Wasn’t really sure if there was gonna be anything to tell until just recently.”

 

Barnes, on the other hand, did _not_ look at all put off by what Steve was saying. He looked like he was about to eat Steve alive, their presence be damned.

 

Sam, who was pointedly not looking at either of them, said “Still though man, all those months we spent lookin’ for him? Coulda at least mentioned the whole ‘not into chicks’ thing.”

 

Barnes snorted and dropped back onto his stomach, so he was barely visible behind Steve.

 

“Seriously though, did Carter know?” Clint asked, one eyebrow raised. Apparently Barnes found the question hilarious because he laughed harder than any of them ever would have expected, especially over a question like that. Steve turned red and smacked him on the shoulder.

 

“You could say that,” he said. Natasha’s eyebrows raised even further, and she met Steve’s eyes.

 

He turned an even darker shade of red and Natasha’s face broke into a grin. “Steven Grant Rogers, you absolute _troll_.” Clint and Sam both looked at her, confused, while Barnes laughed even harder and Steve flushed from the tips of his ears to the edge of the blanket. “Here I was beginning to wonder if Stark was somehow right and you really were some blushing virgin. I should’ve known better.”

 

Still wheezing with laughter, Bucky said, “Don’t let the blush fool you, he’s done that his whole life, ‘n he definitely hasn’t been a virgin for most of it at this point.”

 

“Bucky!” Steve said, a shocked look on his face, but he was laughing.

 

“What, ‘s true,” Bucky said, propping himself up on his elbows and resting his chin on Steve’s thigh, staring at him. Nat had never seen him look at anyone that way, or at least had never noticed it really, which was saying something. Although now that she’d seen it, she realized she probably had. Not directed at her, which was perfectly fine, but looking back over the past several months that James had been back, things seemed to slot into place.

 

Sam cleared his throat. “So, we should let you two get dressed, then we can grab lunch instead of breakfast?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Steve said, and they all made their way out the door.

 

But not before Barnes followed up with, “Might be a late lunch. And you might not wanna wait in the living room.”

 

Natasha pointedly closed the bedroom door as Clint yelled “Oh my god!” and they all made their way out of the apartment. Steve would text them. They could sit at Starbucks until then.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I only sort of speak French and don't know how to do hovertext, but roughly:
> 
> "Est bien le sergent?" - Is the sergeant ok?
> 
> "Pouvez-vous dire aux autres ce que nous ne sommes pas d'être dérangé jusqu'à demain? Si elle est une urgence, l'un d'entre vous viennent. Mais personne d'autre, s’il vous plaît." - Can you tell the others we're not to be disturbed until tomorrow? If it's an emergency, one of you come. But no one else, please.


End file.
